guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aegis (PvP)
dunno. Anti-spike? 23:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Non elite spell breaker. For ghostly and for that target ally that just got a hex on them on a spike team. Can't think of anything immediately obvious besides those mentioned situations and spamming it on random people for the heck of it. Cope Land 02:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :More like "Target Ally gets Shadow Form for 3 seconds", pretty awesome this, although the recharge screws it over a bit. Reminds me of Divine Intervention, recharge wise.TrinityX 05:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::4sec with enchant mod, then blessed aura can make 5 (pushing 6) due to math bug of extremely short monk enchant length boostings 08:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::And with 50% recharge decrease, that leaves you with a downtime of........9 seconds. 3 with Arcane Echo!!! Add Echo and it's maintainable!!! Entropy ( ) 10:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not much use for it IMO non elite shadow form that targets other ally, only prevents spikes but for that there is PS and SB, I dont think it will see much use :/ (Talk to me) 13:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe anet wants eles to start protting Oo... I mean that the skills considered the best prots are 10 energy (well Rof, but not so many ppl use it now when every1 runs the most powered hex removal in gw ever). And now when the ether prism offers invincivility to eles then... We have a imba prot to stop spikes against user (ether prism) and other allies... The divine favor doesn´t offer that much help either, and the only reason to stay as monk is almost just to get pnh in your bar...Not to mention that ether prism provides a energy management as well 18:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::This skill is like Smiters Boon (PvP). nerfed to death, it's useless now. Roxas XIII 00:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Versus its old effect. Very Yes.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know if I agree with Anet's decisions to make skills with the same name very different in PvP vs PvE, it makes bridging between the two very difficult 07:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I seriously think they get a kick out of Smiter's booning perfectly good skills. I don't remember Aegis being over powered before this... Sure it was very nice to protect against a physical spike because you didn't have to know who was being targeted but heck a good spike team usually have some enchant removal or a decent interupter taking care of the monk. I'm certain some poeple will find some way of using this but I won't when i'm "monking" i don't have time to use it, i'm way to busy keeping myself alive and that 10 energy would usually end up getting me killed... -.- sure i saved my ele's life but now watch him deal with 4 RAers with wiki builds without me... *SPLAT*.. oops maybe i should've used that 10 energy on protective spirit or somthing.... o well, I used Anets worthless skill that's got to count for something right? Black_Lurker 02:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Facing a team with 75% uptime 50% Block on everyone is silly. There were plenty teams carrying 3 Aegi, meaning a Ranger cannot stop them unless he ignores everything else.. Which would be the same as /resigning. Also, if you used this in RA, you deserve to die. Guardian tbh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I used to use this in RA.. about 2 years ago then if i remember right it was either nerfed or guardian was buffed but either way It worked wonders once upon a time. At the time teams with 3-4 sins were extremely common, guardian was useless if they each decided to spike a different target. And just for the record i was referring to using the new version of the skill in RA. (Aegis(PVP)= FAIL) Black_Lurker 16:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) "Attacks Fail"? So... what exactly happens here? I've never heard of a skill causing an attack to fail. Does this just make all attacks miss, like shadow form or blind does? Does it give you an error message and you char just stands still, like pacifism or binding chains does? Or maybe something different entirely? 16:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Pulverizing Smash used to produce a "Fail" message when not attacking a KDed foe. No error message. Anyways, attacks Miss. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, sin attacks that need a specific condition also "fail", like Golden Phoenix Strike.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC)